


Kermit (Ohio Frogman)

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Monster Lovers: Hidden Creatures [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, Frog man, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Romance, Monster Boyfriend, Other, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Terato, Teratophilia, human/monster, monster girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: Just a bit of fluff to clear my head and distract myself from anxiety.





	Kermit (Ohio Frogman)

Moving to Ohio hadn’t been your idea, but when your sister gets out of a bad relationship and calls you for help, what are you gonna do? She couldn’t just up and come to you, either, since both of her kids were still in school and it was the middle spring semester, so the only thing you could do was go to her.

She lived in a small town outside of Cincinnati, nevermind where exactly, but it was charming enough. Though, strangely, several of the people in town had told you to stay away from the bridges when you arrived. When you asked why, they simply smiled and moved on.

Well, it wasn’t going to stop you from taking your runs; they were the only thing that kept you sane. You could only listen to your sister complain about her ex so many times before you needed to get out of the house.

There was a running track near the Little Miami River that looked promising, though you noticed it had very little foot traffic. Not that that bothered you in the slightest.

It was still early morning when you took your first run since moving here. The sun was just under the horizon, the air was nice and crisp, there wasn’t too much condensation making the trail slick, and the best songs were playing on your phone’s random queue. It was the perfect morning.

There it was, in the distance: a bridge. A bridge next to the water, no less. The very thing everyone was warning you about. You couldn’t see what the big deal was. Small town people were just way too superstitious.

The sun was rising, and you stopped for a moment to appreciate the way the light reflected on the water. It was then she saw the glow of eyes in the water about twenty feet away.

Couldn’t be a gator, could it? They were common where you lived, but did they live this far north? You weren’t sure, but you weren’t willing to stick around to find out.

As you turned to continue your run, you tripped on the only rock in the road and hit the ground hard, your phone skittering out of your pocket and across the pavement, ripping the headphones out of your ears. You heard a splash, as if something had jumped from the water, and you turned to find a creature standing over you, looming in the low light.

It was green and wrinkly, standing only about four feet tall, with a huge head and wide mouth. It’s weird eyes bulged from it’s head and the pupils had a weird sideways hourglass shape. It had four fingers on both hands and both feet. It was barrel-chested though it’s waist was extremely narrow.

Your heart thudded in your chest as you looked up in it. It reached out to you and you remembered you had legs and ran. You heard a whoosh and then a thump. You looked behind you and realize it was jumping after you, it’s leap a staggeringly long distance. Damn it! It would catch up to you without breaking a sweat.

You kept running, hearing it leaping faster to catch up. Again, because life was a cruel son of a bitch, you tripped again on seemingly nothing. You turned, and it was upon you, crouched over you, staring at you with its strange eyes.

“Whatever you’re going to do, Kermit, just do it,” You said, your fear making you facetious. You tended to be snarky when you were scared.

They raised his closed fist and presented it to you, and you flinched, not knowing what to expect. They opened their hand, and your phone lay in their palm.

“You dropped this,” They said, their voice surprisingly smooth. You were expecting it to be… well… croaky.

“...oh,” You said, reaching carefully for your phone.

“Didn’t mean to scare you,” They said, backing away.

“No, wait,” You said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. I’ve just never seen anything like you before.”

“Wouldn’t think so,” They said. “Not many of us left.”

“What’s your name?” You asked them, giving them yours in return.

“We don’t use names,” They said. “That’s a human thing.”

“Oh, well, can I give you a name, since I’m human?”

“The thing you called me before will be fine,” He said.

“Kermit?” You said, laughing. “That was a joke.”

“Why is it funny?” They asked, tilting their head.

“Uh… never mind,” You said. “I have to go, but I’d like to come back and see you. Would that be okay?”

“You want to see me again?” They said skeptically. “People are scared of us. You were scared.”

“Yeah, true,” You admitted. “But I’m not scared now. I’d like to get to know you better, if you want.”

They thought about it for a moment. “Yes,” They said. “I would.”

“Okay,” You said, standing. They stood with you, standing about a foot shorter, and you had to suppress and urge to kiss their broad snout. “It was nice to meet you, Kermit.”

“Come back soon, please,” They said, giving you a wide, strange smile. It leapt back down the road and disappeared back into the river. Your last look back saw their eyes following you down the road. You smiled. And here you were scared you wouldn’t make any friends in this town.

You came back every morning and afternoon, and they were always there to meet you. You had to admit, you thought they were very sweet. They didn’t understand much about humans, having never spent much time around them, but they tried hard to understand you and your customs enough to have long conversations.

They tried to tell you about their own people, but they had been alone since they were young, and they couldn’t really elaborate much on their life. They spent most of their time observing humans who came close to the river and encouraging the growth and wildlife in the waters.

Sometimes they would give you things they found in the river, usually shoes or bottles or other rubbish people left in the water they thought you’d like because you were human and they were human things. You appreciated the gesture, but you didn’t have the heart to tell them it was garbage.

Although once or twice, they did give you things that were interesting, like a stone carving of a moose, a petrified branch that was several interesting colors, and a fox skull encrusted in shells. Those you kept in your apartment, on a special shelf you had bought to display them. Your sister was beginning to wonder where your eclectic taste in art had come from.

“Why do you give me presents when I come see you?” You asked them one morning as you were eating a picnic breakfast you had packed with them.

“Our kind are very solitary beings. We don’t have what your kind might call friends. The only time we attach ourselves to another is when we take a mate.”

Your stomach clenched. “Wait… wait, wait, are you saying you’re courting me?”

They played with their fingers nervously. “Have I done something bad?”

“No, no, it’s not that,” You assured them. “I just… didn’t know.”

“I’ve been drawn to you since the moment you didn’t run away from me screaming. I thought that was rather endearing. I should have told you right away, but I thought you would refuse right away. I thought maybe if I gave you the gifts first, you might be less likely to reject me when I asked you to be my mate. As I said, there aren’t many of us anymore. I’ve been alone for a long time,” They finished morosely.

“I do like you,” You told them, and they looked up hopefully. “It’s just a little sudden. It’s going to take time to wrap my head around it.”

They tilted their head in confusion.

“I mean, I need to think about it,” You clarified.

“Oh,” They said. “That’s fair.”

You bumped their shoulder. “Don’t look so worried. You haven't scared me off. I still like you.”

“I’m glad,” They said, laying their large head against your arm. You bent down and placed a kiss between their eyes.

A few weeks later, it was warm enough to go swimming, and you went into the river with them. They took you to a secluded part of the river and showed you the nest they had built.

“For you,” They said. “No pressure; it’s just in case. I like to be prepared.”

You hugged them. “I love it,” You told them. “And I love you, too.”

They looked up at you with hope. “So you accept me? You’ll be my mate?”

You laughed. “I’ll have to find a way to explain this to my sister, but yes. I accept.”

“Oh!” They exclaimed, somehow strong enough to lift you up high despite being shorter than you. “I’m so excited! I can’t wait to lay my eggs inside you! I love you!”

You laughed. “Yeah, I love you too.”

…

“Wait, what?”


End file.
